Programancer Potter
by Mayumiofthecherokee
Summary: Harry Potter dies of a mortal wound only to find himself in his ten-year-old body within the Master Bedroom of the Potter Manor. Within the first day, he speaks with Karma and Death about a few things. He also has a new type of magic created by Karma called 'programancy' which allows him to use the spell "Wizard's Harvest" which is very useful to him. new poll: 4 votes each ;}


{Hadrian Potter's Point of View}

{Potter Manor}

{Unknown Date}

Hadrian Jameson Fleamont Potter sighs quietly as he feels his blood leaving through the hole in his gut. In front of him is his former best friends, both looking for him desperately, wanting that Elder Wand he possesses. Before they could finish him off he spelled himself invisible and undetectable to them. A Potter elf, just as he is thinking about what to do, appears and kills them both with the knife in her hand. Harry reveals himself earning tears as she hugs him.

Harry somehow, in the last 120 years or so, has been discovered to be mostly immortal. His goblin bankers have been helping to find muggleborns who are interested in things he wants to learn and they have taught him. Of course, they are always sworn to secrecy about who their client is but somehow people have heard rumors. Those tutors have mostly been teaching him Programming and about computers. He has already made five video games with help from his house-elf artist, who now hugs him firmly.

The elf has drawn the characters and the entire selection of objects in the video game. Of course, they are turn-based role-playing games with monsters similar to those he fought as he was growing up. And all the games just have three stats and are based on Tri-Stat DX, a roleplaying tabletop manual with a wide array of different skills not included added to his games.

Harry tears up as he remembers how many times the two of them, Ronald and Hermione, called him a freak for not aging as he should have. "Take me to my account Manager." He wheezes as a hoarse order. He arrives in time to see Ginny sitting gleefully in his chair.

"I want this woman arrested!" Harry wheezes causing shock to come over her features before anger replaces it.

"I see, this will you gave us is invalid. Lord Potter, is everything still going to Teddy Tonks?" Harry nods before he collapses, wishing the pain would simply end already.

{October 31st, 1990}

{Hadrian Potter's Point of View}

Feeling his last breath slip between his lips he jumps when he hears a wail of a familiar house elf. Looking to his left he sees all of the first seven Horcruxes and he uses his power over death to send every soul shard to their rightful place.

"Who? Who is you? You managed to destroy the magic in it!" Harry sits up and looks at Kreacher with recognition.

"I'm Hadrian Jameson Fleamont Potter, I am Sirius' Heir." The elf quickly bows to him and mutters under his breath before popping away.

He rubs his face before looking up and blinking. A few feet away from him, and sitting on a nearby chair, is a dark, dark teak skinned angel with deep ebony wings. His features, despite being dark colored, are skeletal except for his wings. " **Master… You have been chosen as the true Master of Death. And despite not being my only Master your command supersedes theirs for always. Now, before we get into what you need, want and care about we need to get a few things straight. To your right is Karma."** Harry turns and sees an angelic lady with golden feathers tipped in cherry red with porcelain skin and beautiful pink lips accented by naturally rosy cheeks.

"Hello, Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" Harry asks them, knowing that they may be expending too much energy to actually appear here.

" **If you wish, Death can reveal himself to Kreacher, but it may make him psychotic and do damage to his mind."** Harry frowns before shaking his head.

"Can one of you radiate holy aura? I can get him to serve you while you are invisible if that is okay. I can tell him what you want to drink or snack on." Karma giggles at him, sounding like chimes tinkling in the winds. Seconds later and Kreacher reappears looking around questioningly.

" **I'd like some earl gray tea and some scones."** Harry turns toward the alert Kreacher to see his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Dobby, Karma wants some earl gray tea and some scones. And you?" Kreacher looks at him and sees his sideways glance.

" **I'd like the same with some sugar and a dollop of milk."** Harry nods before Kreacher pops away. Harry frowns in confusion at his disappearance. " **I allowed him to hear m** **e** **as an echoing, otherworldly voice."** Harry nods to him before realizing that they are not at Grimmauld Place. He looks outside the bedroom window to find that he is at Peverell Mansion. Outside his window is a flock of owls and a familiar snowy owl.

"Hedwig…" Harry's eyes moisten as he uses his magic to open the window, letting his beloved familiar into the room. He feels his tears slipping down his cheek as he gently caresses her feathers. She hoots gently at him, nibbling a little on his finger to show that she loves and recognizes him.

" **I figured that you would enjoy having her back."** Death says softly as Harry gently settles Hedwig into his lap, resting her body snugly in his arms to a hoot of amusement.

Harry looks up at Death, with tears now freely flowing. "Thank you. I lost her when she was killed on my seventeenth birthday. I never thought I would see her ever again, not even after I died." Death solemnly nods as if curious and confused. Then it clicks in Harry's mind. "You've never felt the loss of a loved one, have you?"

Death sighs knowing this will start an argument. " **I have seen my descendants die, some of old age and some of murder or suicide. I never took them before their time, but I have always known that they will continue to exist. Because of that I know that there is no reason to cry, I can also visit them any time I please."** Death adds the last of that as a comment. Harry stares at him for a few moments before gently motioning him closer. Death tenses as he approaches before Harry gently clasps his hand.

"If you don't understand you can look into my mind to gain understanding. I don't mind as long as you don't tamper." Death stares at him, with an astonished look on his face. "Both of you can look into my mind and soul to gain some understanding over humans and our emotions." Harry waits patiently for them to make up their mind before Karma giggles and taps his forehead. Harry feels the entire range of emotions he has ever felt in the span of only a second as they both tap into his being. After several moments he opens his eyes to find them both staring curiously.

" **Your Karma Points increased."** Karma adds to his surprise. Death chuckles a little at the look on Harry's face.

" **Karma likes dishing out points for things that others find trivial. Sometimes the bigger things don't get any points though."** Harry nods to them with a little amusement at the resulting pout on Karma's face. He reaches out and gently clasps her hand.

"I am sure that he doesn't mean offense by that. And I can't help but find that some people have adorable antics and this seems to be one between the two of you. Especially now that I've seen you pout about it." Karma giggles again earning a snort from Death.

" **Another KP increase!"** Harry smiles softly at her before gently shoving her arm playfully like he would Ronald in their youth.

"You can do that when you want, though I don't think I really need much karma with the amount I guess you may be giving me." Karma gives an affirmative hum before Harry gently tugs her in for a hug as Kreacher reappears with their snacks. Kreacher blinks as if confused before he realizes that Harry is hugging a divinity.

"Master Harry Potter Sir!" The elf squeals in terror. "The divine may kill you for that! Please don't get her to kill Master Harry Potter Sir!" Harry gently releases the goddess before pulling Kreacher onto the bed and into his lap, levitating the snacks and the likes with wandless magic as he cuddles with the now frozen elf.

"Kreacher, please listen to me for a moment." Kreacher cautiously nods as he twitches in Harry's lap. "I trust you not to speak of this to anyone… But I need you to know who is here. The one I was just hugging is the Divine Entity known as Karma. And I am the master of the other due to having collected the Deathly Hallows in an alternate life." Kreacher turns his head to stare at Harry with awe.

"Master is the Master of Death…?" He asks in a whispered voice.

" **Correct, Kreacher. I am death and while I refuse to torture your mind with my visage I am under the command of your master."** Kreacher frowns before nodding curtly to the air.

"And Karma tends to favor me for some reason. I swear on everything I have ever loved that I will do my best to withhold from getting killed by anyone. Karma tends to like me, and so she is a friend, just like Death is. They won't hurt me and if I ask nicely they won't hurt you." Kreacher nods with understanding before he clears his throat and faces a little to the left of Karma.

"Lady Karma, Kreacher will do anything if Karma helps Master Hadrian Jameson Fleamont Potter become who he is meant to be." The elf asks with a soft tone of voice as he obediently lowers his head like a servant is required to do when speaking.

"Time out, Karma, can you make a copy of my Artificial Intelligence Guide that I wrote in my other life? Also, if possible, I would like to be able to both craft and use spells similarly to programming spells on my video games I created. This means that I will eventually be able to use those spells, including wish, for my own benefit. Thought the Wizard's Harvest spell should only summon real spellbooks, maybe some rare or obscure ones." Harry looks at her hopefully before she hums thoughtfully. She whispers under her breath, mumbling about something as if trying to figure out how to or what to do it with.

" **Alright, the book is here."** She grabs a book out of thin air, one that obviously has been edited a little and has not been published or properly printed. **"As for the new type of magic, let's call it programancy. However, I think you will need one of these to count your spell points."** Another book, this time on creating a wrist computer he remembers trying to create. **"So I am going to give you a simple one."** Another wave of her hand has a wrist device around his forearm, but more like a Sci-Fi genie cuff in appearance. Pressing a button he feels it power on, using ambient energy, before it reads a number to him.

60 Spell Points

Looking up Harry blinks when Karma is gone. "Thank you, Karma." A disembodied giggle sounds after that. Turning toward Death he blinks when he is also gone. Knowing that they may have tasks to do he heads toward the library, not knowing that just resting for a fair time-span can completely replenish his magic core. Going to the library, and thankful that he has just enough for the wizard's harvest spell, he uses it quickly.

"Harvestia Magia." To his surprise, a few books that he hasn't heard of appear in front of him. All of them seem to be Olde Magic and about the standard rituals for the holidays, like Yule. Casting another tempus he grimaces at the little time until he celebrates Samhain tonight. Deciding to give it a try he snaps his fingers, wishing for the head elf to pop into the room.

"Master call?" the aged elf asks him.

"I did, how many elves do we need currently?" He asks that first to try to test the waters.

The elderly elf's hands start wringing together as she gets anxious. "Oh Little Master, we used to have lots of elves here. Now there be fifteen left but Minky is sure that we will need at least fifty house elves. Minky is grateful that Little Master's Fleamont Ancestors breed house elves." Harry frowns before snapping his fingers, wishing for the head Fleamont Elf. A loud pop sounds as a wizened, wrinkly elf appears and almost collapses. Harry catches the elf in his arms gently. Picking the tiny creature up he takes it to a guest room, knowing that the elf will need to be taken care of. The elf has her face cherry red and he gently settles her into the large bed.

"Hello, I have need of a list of elves at the breeding center. If there is an elf in charge of breeding please tell me his or her name." The shocked elf, instead of doing as he wishes, snaps her fingers. A much younger yet still aged elf appears with alert eyes.

"MASTER!" the elf clutches his leg with joyful tears and Harry simply pats his shoulder.

"Can you try to calm down? We need to focus." The elf straightens himself out before wiping away the tears and smiling a 1000-watt smile.

"Paddy will do anything for you, Master!" he still hiccups for a few moments as Harry smiles at him. He barely withholds from cooing at the adorable little guy.

"Thank you." The elves still in shock of being thanked before the elf stammers a little. "Wait." The elf silences instantly. "I need to have all the elderly elves, who can't get around like they used to be able to brought to this room. A few elves should work on making this their bedroom, they have always been there, waiting faithfully for me and so they shall be rewarded. Minky, get access to the vaults and fetch different sewing, knitting, crocheting or other crafts supplies they can easily do with little help. I'm sure that they will enjoy still being useful and so I won't deny them that." The elves stare at him with slight adoration and slight shock.

The wizened elf starts crying to their shock and the other two wince as Kreacher appears. "What is wrong with that elf?" Kreacher asks as he carried a large meal to his master.

"She is just in shock, I would like you to place the food on the desk for now. I promise I will eat when I need to but right now I need to calm her down. Please fetch everything that I will need for the Samhain Ritual in the meantime." Kreacher cackles as he departs before Harry turns toward the elves. He gently coaxes the elf laying in bed to eat a little, and he eats beside her as several others are also brought in, some with a few babies and others pregnant despite their age. Sighing he decides that a visit to Diagon Alley is needed. Conjuring a baseball cap, a cloak, and a wristwatch he sets the time before lowering the wards, temporarily of course, to let him apparate. Arriving on the back street outside Diagon he makes his way directly to Gringotts.

After several minutes of observing the folks entering and wasting time, he turns his nose at their horrid manners. Stepping up to a nearby teller with none waiting he greets him. "May your blade be bloodied as you pass." The goblin looks over and sees him before he gives a sharp-toothed grin.

"And may your gold become mountains. What may I do for you?" The goblin asks politely. Harry isn't surprised at the sincere kindness and appreciation being directed at him.

"If possible I would like to request a meeting with a Vaults Manager since my key has been stolen." He knows that he has less than a single year to get ready for Hogwarts. Thankfully he can just take the tests now if he wanted, though with as little stamina as he has it will take days. Hence why he wishes to speak with his accountant. He suspects his vaults may have spare wands.

"Of course, and if your suspicion is true we can sue all parties involved for a price." Harry's eyes brighten considerably, especially since he knows that there are a few things he can't speak of just anywhere.

"I appreciate the kind offer, I will look into it when I have time. May I have your name, I wish for my accountant to deposit some money into your account to… keep my presence a secret." The goblin's fanged grin shows Harry exactly what he thinks of that.

"Of course, my name is Irgoth Ripak." Harry nods deeply to the goblin, remembering that is a simple parting of ways wen dealing with secrecy. The goblin copies him as he turns and begins following Griphook. When he read his name on parchment he was surprised that the 'F' sound was made with a 'ph'. Almost a moment later and he is ushered into an office that is sparsely decorated.

"Greetings, Heir Potter." The goblin glances up at him and blinks. Harry remembers destroying the glamour on him in his past life and somehow that followed him here.

"May your enemies cower before you." The goblin sits up much straighter at the traditional goblin greeting.

"May your blade be bathed red. Now, is there a reason you came to visit me instead of your regular accountant?" The goblin asks politely. Harry sees that he is digging for information and Harry decides to be frank and, without a doubt, to discard his mask for all goblin meetings if possible.

Harry, unknowingly, has eyes like two dark emeralds, his face becomes a little shadowed as his dark magic stirs a little and his face looks like a vicious Lycan, especially considering he is one. "I believe my account has been compromised." The goblin growls heatedly. "Please listen to my reasons for believing such before you actually react. Please?" The goblin, seeing that the child is serious, and not joking in the slightest, sighs as he nods to Harry.

"I have been made aware of this place by saying a name, one I should have remembered from my childhood and that I now do remember. An elf called Minky came and took me out of an abusive, neglectful home. Surely if someone was set to look after me they would have sent money for my upkeep, which my abusers repeatedly said that I was an unwanted burden and they were providing for me out of the goodness of their hearts." The goblin's magic flares for a moment. Harry looks at him with worry as he reaches into his desk. After sifting through it he pulls out a potion and downs it.

"Please continue." He says, suddenly much calmer then he has been since he started telling his story.

Harry nods to him curtly, still looking at him with worry, before he continues. "I've heard rumors of me being a boy saint from my elves and, despite thinking it stupid, I listened to their tale. I didn't understand how any baby could defeat any dark lord so I asked a few elves to look in the nursery. Apparently my mother used some kind of sacrificial magic to keep me safe for the rest of my life. That is why I have always healed much faster than anyone I know. I've had no treatment for my wounds yet most are healed within a week, normally less then three days on average to be frank." The goblin nods to him with understanding.

"They found a diary of my mother's in her bedroom." he says remembering his past life. "It said Peter Pettigrew was something called a secret keeper and that a man named Albus Dumbledore made him such." Hearing the sharp inhalation Harry glances up a little worried before getting a look. Harry sheepishly nods, knowing that worrying about his emotions is near pointless.

"Anyway, I also noticed a few… stupidity moments that neither appeared to think about at the time… Why wouldn't they use that spell on the Manor? It has far more enchantments and a larger power-stone to charge it with. Not only that but they could have made a house-elf be their secret keeper. They can't directly disobey any orders and, if instructed properly, their secret wouldn't have been known. Also, why would the Dumbledore fellow insist that they abandon the powerful wards of the manor to live at some cottage, which might have made my father uncomfortable?" He sees that the goblin is honestly considering it. Harry sighs tiredly before looking up at him.

"Not only that but somehow, as soon as I entered my home's wards, my appearance changed from looking 'like my dad' to this. I also feel less… meek? And I now realize I have more confidence. I feel like I've been under a lot of spells and even now my mind is muggy. And I can sense magic to a degree… is that even normal?" Harry sees the dark look in the goblin's eyes despite him still being calm. Harry stills, sensing the danger in the air, and the magic of Gringotts sealing a large portion of the goblin's magic away despite the huge bang that sounds moments later.

Ducking under the desk Harry dodges the shock-wave. After waiting carefully for several moments a few guards enter and see Harry hiding as the goblin's anger simmer. A few, quick words reveal the reason behind his anger and the nearest goblin conjures a stretcher. "I can walk?" he questions before getting a stern look. Sighing he lays down on the stretcher before the goblin levitates him and carries him down the hall.

Harry is amused even as he decides to cooperate.

{Three Hours Later}

Harry barely stays awake through the agonizing ritual to cleanse him of all impurities. Somehow, during the ritual, he transformed into a black wolf, albeit twice the size of a normal horse. _'The goblin's surprise_ _was_ _great to view,'_ he mentally comments. "Potter…?" A soft voice speaks with awe. Cracking open an eye he sees the goblin he spoke with earlier in a simple chain, probably for the almost harm that barely missed harry to due to him dodging.

He goes to stand on shaky, canine legs. After a few seconds of getting steady on his feet, he trots over to the goblin and happily licks his face. He feels the goblin flinch under his touch as he whimpers slightly. Harry backs away with a whine of apology. He sits on his haunches to observe the terrified goblin with confusion.

"Lord Potter, please forgive him." A powerful voice asks from a few paces behind the goblin. Harry blinks for several moments before his eyes widen and he snarls. Going toward he quickly bites through the chains, allowing him freedom of movement. Following his instincts, he pats his head with his paw causing shock to appear on nearby faces.

To nobodies surprise, he faints. Harry pouts as he decides to lay next to the goblin. "I see. Let me remove the shackles." Harry nods to him and the larger goblin, who he recognizes as Director Ragnok, quickly unlocks the cuffs still on the goblin. Harry picks him up by the neck of his shirt before trotting over to a nearby bed and draping him over it. After a few seconds of laying him down comfortably, he groans causing Harry to still.

"I just had the most amazing dream, a Lycan said I was under his protection..." He mutters before Harry barks at him causing him to jump with a squeal. He blinks as he recognizes this room before he takes a calming breath. Harry focuses on his human form, with his body shifting from his wolf persona to his ten year old body. Opening his eyes he smiles shyly at the goblin. To his surprise, his body is now athletic, his has a strong runner's build, which is emphasized compared to hours before.

The goblins begin guiding him away silently with Hadrian respecting their wishes for silence. After a few minutes, they come to Director Ragnok's office where another goblin is in tears, begging for his life to guards.

"Is this the Potter Accountant?" He asks with a worried voice for the terrified goblin.

"He is, Lord Potter." The goblin becomes frantic and begins speaking gibberish. The goblins remain still as Harry approaches and simply hugs the goblin. They stare at them in shock at his kindness being shown as he gently rocks the goblin in his lap as he begins soothing his worries. Harry pats his head with his hand like he did in his wolf form earlier earning a few sighs of relief.

Harry senses their telepathy reaching out to each other before another gasp comes from the majority of those who hadn't known. Harry squeaks when they all bow lower than the first goblin did. "Please don't bow to me. I haven't done anything to earn your respect yet!" Harry's face is flushed crimson earning some cooing.

Director Ragnok hums thoughtfully. "Lord Potter, I believe a few things must be brought to your attention. First of all, due to their 'behavior' both of them under your protection are no longer viewed kindly here. I had announced their impending punishments and their family is being prepared to be exported. They won't have any providers and only the children will be accepted back into Gringotts. Otherwise they will be living on the street." Harry barely withholds from snarling again. Raking his mind for a suggestion he decides on what to do.

"Please gather them up and prepare them to be moved to Potter Manor. Please pack anything they will need, including food, to be paid by the Potter Family Vault. I also ask that you restrict all withdraws to requiring my presence with a test to make sure I'm not forced to do so. And considering I remember seeing a bunch of owls at Potter Manor I would like to give a few to different families suggested by you. It matters not the race as long as they can profit from using them." The goblin's soft smile shows Harry exactly what he thinks of that. Director Ragnok sighs as he nods to him. Harry remembers seeing one that looked sick suddenly.

"That will be done. Is there anything we can do for you for that small gift?" Harry nods to him while frowning a little.

"Yes, I remember there being a few sick animals at my manor, including an owl or two. I'll pay for their treatments but maybe a checkup for their health would be nice. I assume I will have to barter?" The goblin grins with a twinkling eye like Dumbledore used to, but he can see the difference. Ragnok seems pleased and proud of him for some reason.

"Of course, Milord. Let's start with 90 Galleons for the whole lot. A galleon is 5 Great Britain Pounds." Harry calculates it and, seeing that it will be cheaper than a muggle's vet visit decides to ask.

"Ragnok, Usually it costs, I'd say, 50-60 galleons for a muggle animal doctor, known as a vet sometimes, and this seems way too cheap. Is there that much of a difference in treatment compared to a muggle?" Ragnok snorts at him with amusement despite knowing that he is being honest.

"Usually it costs about 15-20 galleons per creature to get the entire check up, medical treatment, and the first three medicinal dosages." Harry frowns as he thinks about it.

"I can't help finding that reasonable though, so I'll pay the 90 galleons." Ragnok raises an eyebrow before nodding to him proudly.

"Mister Potter, normally goblins are paid ¼ or less of the value of their efforts and the likes. To have you consider paying us so much is something akin to a godsend. We appreciate it." Harry flushes as he nods to him, he is flustered at the obvious praise and respect being shown to him.

"There is a muggle saying that an American told me… Treat other how you want to be treated. I'm just following that saying since I know that it will be more beneficial to me. Like if I pay fair prices to those who are 'abused' for their works and then 'neglected' and tossed aside when not needed. Not only can I befriend those people but they may come to respect me and thus they will always suggest me as an employer later. Not only that but since a huge portion of the world seems to not be human word of this will spread and I'll have much more support than I would ever need. And me… I'd try to support those people too as they have helped me so much." Ragnok is staring at him with appraising eyes at the thought before he chuckles at him. Harry looks up as he begins belly laughing until he is wheezing. Harry, by this point, is slightly blushing from embarrassment.

"Lord Potter, I haven't heard anything that could be truer." He finally says as he catches his breath. He wipes away his tears and looks up at Harry thoughtfully despite his large, fanged grin. Harry knows that the Director is judging him for something and Harry rubs the back of his neck sheepishly earning a blink of confusion from Ragnok.

"You're embarrassing me, Please stop staring at me like that." Harry stutters to him.

Ragnok settles down with an apologetic smile. "Lord Potter, in case you haven't sensed it yet, there is a magic that tells us when another lies in all of Gringotts. It, being a part of goblin magic, is only visible to goblins and their kin. Because of this I know that you are quite frank with me. Your magic, even now, is singing with joy at your choice. Despite having a dark core your magic loves helping others it seems." Harry nods as he temporarily sharpens his senses and finds what he is talking about.

Hearing a beeping noise he looks down at his Magic Counter and winces, he now has 120 magic point core which is full. Deciding to use his Wizards Harvest for Director Ragnok he grins, anticipating the goblin's excitement at the rare books. "Harvestia Magia!" Instantly a pile of five rare books appear on the table nearby. He picks them up and offers them to Director Ragnok. Repeating the spell he looks and sees that his core is now 124 in size. The goblin blinks as he takes all ten books and begins reading their titles.

"These… these are thought to be Lost Logia. Or lost relics if you wish to view them that way. These would cost a fortune!" Harry smiles gently at him as an idea comes to him.

"Please accept them as a gift of my friendship." The goblin shakily inhales before he nods to him.

"I will do so promptly. Now, if you are willing, I'd like to give you an abilities test for free of charge." Harry watches him summon a parchment from his desk that he recognizes easily. Harry takes it and nods to Ragnok gratefully.

"Activate!" He commands the parchment seconds before a rainbow emits from it. After several minutes of a dazzling light-show, Harry looks and sees the test's results. Out of the entire list from last time only six are brand new to him.

NEW POWERS

Immortal: Use supernatural power to defy death and return to life when killed

Omnipotence: the quality of having unlimited or very great power

Super Luck: Everything goes right at the best times.

Super Stamina: Keep going for 144 hours before tiring

Lycan Alpha Form: As the alpha of his own pack (Needs Expanding) he has the right to take on an alpha form. This also means that he can create more Lycans if he so wishes

Duplication: Can make copies of self to learn things, complete tasks, or to act as messengers – their memories go back to the original allowing them to learn in days what would take months.

POWER ORIGIN: Blessed (The Master of Death)

SKILL LEVEL: Experienced

STRENGTHENED BY: Love, Protectiveness, & Honesty

WEAKENED BY: Fear, Hate, & Traitorous Thoughts

Harry stares for several moments knowing that the title may cause problems for him if known to the public. _**"Master, I sense your distress… Ah, I will make it impossible for him to speak of it with those who will use it against you. Mainly Dumbledore, Death Eaters, Order of the Phoenix, and the Ministry of Magic."**_ Harry glances around and, at not seeing him he decides to trust the eldritch being.

"I've got a secret and a _friend_ made it impossible for you to tell certain people. You will speak gibberish at those points to keep it secret." Harry hands the parchment to Director Ragnok while mentally asking Death not to kill his new friend. Ragnok stays silent as he reads through the whole thing, he doesn't even react to his 'blessing' being mentioned.

After several moments his two new people, _'Mine'_ , who are confused clear their throats softly as their families are brought into the room. Harry glances at them and frowns, a few look poorly dressed. "Have proper clothes made for them, something that they are comfortable with but not slave clothes or any kind. They will be welcome guests." A few blinks in confusion before the littlest girl, who is a toddler starts to gurgle at him cutely.

Harry instantly coos at her with a smile earning a bright giggle from the tiny girl. The little girl reaches for him expectantly so he stands and goes over to her before picking up her up off the floor. "You are so adorable." He says as he tries not to coo at her. She giggles again as she starts tugging on his hair. Despite it hurting a little he allows her to play as long as she wants. It takes only twenty minutes to get each of them fitted with a whole wardrobe. Harry gently puts her down as he finishes playing with her, knowing that they will have to settle in first.

"Minky!" The elf in question appears with a silent pop and instantly coos at the baby as Harry did minutes ago. "Please conjure a rope long enough for all of them to touch. After that grab the rope and pop all of them into the Manor and assign them guest rooms near or with each other. Make sure they get settled in as comfortably as they can. If they prefer underground rooms please make a few bedrooms for them." The elf quickly obeys and, in a few scant moments, they are gone.

Turning toward Ragnok he blinks at the sight of a Jewelry box being offered to him. Opening it he smiles at the sight of his Familial Lord's Ring. Instead of reaching for it he enacts Magic's Grace. "By the Grace of Magic I enact my familial magics. I claim all the lineages I can as Lord and as Heir to those I can't quite take. I claim all the familial magics, all the grace bestowed upon those ancestors and the right to the Head of those Houses. I claim all that has been willed to me, my lineage, and those lineages and families' that I inherit from ten times." Feeling his magic flare slightly as several rings appear on his finger he grins when several dozen rings appears on his fingers.

"Congratulation!" Ragnok says proudly.

"I'm not done." Harry says with a mischievous look. "I enact the Laws of Magic Herself. I claim, for all unfulfilled debts value or all possessions, whichever is less, of all lineages now merged with my line. I also enact a betrothal contract of Lady magic's choice. I also enact three female betrothal contracts of her choice and at least one male of her choice considering I am gay. However, if she wishes me to have more females I will allow her to enact more contracts to continue the Potter Lineage. I also, if Lady Magic agrees, appoint Remus Lupin as my Steward and ask that he and he belongings be brought here. I designate Andromeda Tonks, formerly Andromeda Black, as the stand in to the various seats on the Wizengamot, the Hogwarts Board of Governors, and any other titles I hold. In return, I allow both Remus Lupin and Andromeda Tonks 4,000 galleons annually for the duration they hold those jobs. Should they need assistance from others a relative or not, those people will be paid 3,500 Galleons annually." Feeling magic react strongly he isn't surprised when several contracts appear on the table with Remus appearing in the room with Andromeda, though Remus' belongings follow him.

"I, as paying those who will do jobs for me, and with Lady Magic's Grace, will provide Promotions if available and both good work effort and some originality has been put into their tasks as much as possible. I will allow overtime, 16 unpaid holidays, 16 paid holidays, parental leave, childcare, healthcare, and 14 paid days of sick leave. I also grant those I hire permission to live in my various estates and manors. If they wish they can pay half the cost of a typical rent fee to live at the manor but they will not pay more than 60 galleons a month. So please let it be done so, Lady Magic." A whirling storm briefly appears before everything sorts itself out. The two who are now in the room and has been at the house in the last ten minutes turn to look at him curiously.

"Why are we here?" Remus asks cautiously.

Ragnok clears his throat. "As you noticed, Hadrian enacted a plea to Lady Magic. He asked for her blessing to make you, Lupin, his steward, and to allow you, Tonks, to vote on any and all seats, including the Board of Governors." The two look at each other, noticing that the other seems just as shocked as they are.

"My name… is Hadrian Jameson Fleamont Potter." Harry says as he turns toward them with glowing green eyes. After several moments he calms his magic and stops his eyes from glowing. He can tell that both are breathless. At the sight of him. Then he hears Lupin's inner wolf whine in submission in their wolf link. He goes over to Lupin and smiles at him, sending a tendril of his magic into the man's core.

"Pack?" the man reels in shock despite nodding instantly. He had noticed his wolf submitting to his cub but he hadn't expected this. Harry grins before he shifts into a wolf form. Lupin barely realizes that he is in an actual wolf form as he feels his inner wolf calm for his new alpha. "You are my Beta." Remus gently licks Harry's neck as he shows his submission. Harry butts his head against him for a moment before Andromeda lets out a breathy sound of shock. Harry turns toward her before he slowly approaches the older woman. Harry uses his paw to pat her head like he did earlier.

"Thank you." She tells him earning a slobbery lick. Remus gives a wolf-huff with slight amusement at his Alpha's Behavior. They both shift back into their human forms before their magic disconnects.

"You're Welcome, beta." She breaths much calmer though obviously confused like the others.

"Pack?" She asks.

Harry nods. "If I changed you it may kill you. Especially with your advanced age and your current health." She nods to him with a deep nod full of respect and awe. Remus seems to notice the hidden meaning of Harry's words.

"Are you unwell, Andromeda?" She turns toward him with a serious face.

"Let's just say that I've been having a few problems lately." Remus frowns though he still nods to her, accepting her word and not wanting to start an argument in front of Alpha Hadrian.

"Andromeda, since you are pack I expect you to take some given funds and seek a goblin healer. I trust them far more than any ordinary healer." She reluctantly nods before she hugs him firmly. He is eternally grateful that his clothes shifted with him, unlike Remus' own. Harry conjures a bathrobe onto Remus earning a startled noise.

"Thank you, Alpha." Harry frowns, he senses his unease now that he has become aware of it with those words.

"Remus, please do not call me alpha unless absolutely needed." Remus nods to him, happy that his alpha is kind.

"Very well Hadrian." Harry smiles at him happily before he completes his business in the bank.

{Three Hours Later}

{Potter Manor}

{Harry's Point of View}

Harry sighs as he finally returns to the manor, to his surprise a Potter Elf greets him. "Master! Welcome home. Tonsy is confused. Somehow several guests have arrived unscheduled, including a few Goblins. Tonsy is so confused..." Harry raises an eyebrow before motioning for him to lead the way. After a few moments he comes to a room where there are several girls and their families. He recognizes them as the ones Lady magic choose for him to marry. Seeing Luna Lovegood he watches her skip over to him before she hugs him firmly.

"Hello, Master!" Luna says dreamily and seriously at the same time. To Harry's surprise all the girls, even Luna, have some strange collars around their necks.

"Why are you wearing those collars?" They look at him with miffed looks.

"Were were made aware of broken contracts when several of our girls became suddenly betrothed to you. When a disembodied voice told us to obey we asked it who it was. We didn't know but it was-" Harry raises his hand.

"Let me guess, you mouthed off Lady magic?" They stiffen as they realize that the goblins are being honest.

"Correct." Turning he sees the Greengrass heir and her father, thankfully she hasn't got a collar, he dully notices. "We gathered here to ask about the broken contracts with the house of Potter." The man almost sneers at him.

"My apologies but I had pleaded with lady magic, and enacted my ancestral magics, and asked her to provide me with people to love and have children with. I don't want the Potter Lineage dying out after all. Magic is the one who choose your girls, and in some cases that I expect, males as well. I'm bisexual and, with a good potions, a male can get pregnant. I am sure that, one a suitable number of children are produced to Magics standards will show her that your daughters are worthy of being free. I won't treat them like slaves… Believe it or not I only discovered the magical world recently. I had been forced to live with abusive, neglectful muggles." Harry says sincerely, not even trying to hide the truth or his intentions. Several sigh in relief and Luna simply giggles.

"I told you so, Daddy." She says as if daydreaming.

"Hello, Little Seer." She curtsies for him before she starts hugging on him again, perfectly comfortable with him.


End file.
